Do I Baby?
by If Ur Happy And U No It
Summary: Darius decides that Tommy and Jude need date to heighten their publicity. But what happens when Tommy and Jude stop pretending? Takes place after jude breaks up with Spiederman.
1. Jack Sparrow and his Bumblebee

**_Do I Baby?_**

_By: If Ur Happy And U No It_

* * *

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby?  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy?  
Do I have your love? Am I still enough?  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby._

Do I -Luke Bryan

* * *

**Chapter One -  
Jack Sparrow and his Bumblebee**

It was a glorious eighty-nine degrees outside and it would figure that I would be stuck inside. And can you think of anything--or I should say, anyone--that would keep inside on such a wonderful day as this? I know I can. Tommy had me cooped up inside the small, hot, and smelly studio recording a song. I'm pretty sure that the smelly part of the studio was me. The heat was making me sweat so much I would go so far as to say that I must've lost at least two and a half pounds just by sweating.

"Jude! Are you listening to me?" Tommy's voice came over the speaker, unusually loud and annoying.

"Yeah! I'm frickin' listening to you!" I yelled back at him.

"Really? What did I just say?" He challenged.

"You said that you were being a jackass." I muttered.

"Jude!" He yelled.

"C'mon Tommy! This is stupid. I already recorded the song perfectly. Why are you keeping me in here?"

"Believe me, Jude. You're better off in here then out there."

That confused me slightly. "Why am I better off in here?"

"It's October." He replied.

"Yeah, and?"

"G-Major is having a Halloween Party. Portia's out there right now picking out Halloween costumes. I'm doing you a favor by hiding you."

"Yikes. Couldn't you have just told me instead of making do this song over and over again?"

He shrugged. I exited the sound booth and went over to where Tommy was sitting.

"So did Portia already pick out your costume?" I asked him. I was curious as to what it was.

"Yep."

"And? What is it?"

"How do you feel about The Pirates of the Caribbean Movies?"

"They're good. Why?"

"I'm Jack Sparrow. _Captian_ Jack Sparrow." He said.

I busted out laughing. I just couldn't picture Tommy dressing up as Jack Sparrow. "Are you gonna wear it?"

"I've got no choice! Darius says he'll fire anyone who doesn't wear they're costume. I need this job."

"Wow. I'd hate to see what mine is."

"Maybe you'll be Elizabeth. Then we can go together."

I chuckled at this. "Sorry, but Elizabeth is with Will Turner. Nice try though." He smiled back at me.

The door to the studio came flying open. Portia stood in the doorway. I felt myself sink down in my chair. "Let's go Jude. I can't wait for you to see your costume!" She wrabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the studio. I turned me head long enough to mouth "help" and see Tommy shrug his shoulders.

* * *

I walked into the studio to see Tommy mixing one of Karma's songs. I threw the black clothes bag that held my horrible costume down on the couch in there. Tommy looked at me sheepishly. "So?"

"I'm not saying what it is and I'm not wearing it to the party." I told him.

"C'mon girl. It can't be that bad." He said. I threw myself down in my chair. He picked my feet up and put them in his lap.

"It is that bad, Tommy." He just looked at me. "Fine. Fine, I'll tell you." I hestitated. I truly hated this costume. I would rather be Jack Sparrow. He urged me on. "A Bumblebee." I muttered.

"What? I can't hear you, Jude. You're mumbling."

"A Bumblebee! I'm a damn Bumblebee!" **(**You can see this costume on my profile.**)**

"A Bumblebee? Are you serious?" I nodded. "Wow."

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, at least you'll be a cute Bumblebee."

"Don't be a dork, Tommy." I said pulling my feet back.

"I'm not the one that's gonna be dressed up as a bug." he said smiling.

"Hey!" I hit him in the chest.

The door to the studio opened and Darius came in looking extremely mad. "You two in my office now." And with that he slammed the door shut.

I looked at Tommy. He looked abosolutely terrifed. "What'd we do?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea."

* * *

Inside Darius's office, Tanya, G-Major's Publicity Agent, sat on the edge of Darius's desk. Tommy and I sat down in front of them.

"Tanya here thinks that both of you are in need of some publicity." said Darius.

"We've devised a plan that will put you two on the map for all the hottest magazines and t.v. shows. You two are going to 'date'." Tanya smiled. I felt my face drop and my heart speed up.

"Wait, woah, woah, woah. Jude and I are not going to 'date'." Tommy said.

"And why not? You would look so good together. And its just pretend."

I started thinking while Tommy, Darius, and Tanya all argued. For two years now Tommy and I have skittered around each other because of my age and because of Darius and now he was giving us permission to date?! How was that fair?!

"We'll do it on two conditions." I said. All three stuttered and stared at me. "We will?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. We will."

"Okay, what are your two conditions?" Darius asked me. He looked sceptical.

"The first is that Tommy gets to record again." I looked at Tommy and he just stared back at me. I knew he'd been dying to get back into the studio and record some of his own stuff.

"The second?" Darius urged.

"I will not, and I repeat will not, be a Bumblebee for Halloween."

* * *

_So there's the first chapter of my new story. I hope you all like it. Please go to my profile to vote in my poll to help me write this story. I'll be working on the next chapter. ~Stassi_


	2. Jack Sparrow and his Mermaid

**_Do I Baby?_**

_By: If Ur Happy And U No It_

* * *

_When I put my arms around her  
We just fit  
She tells me she ain't never felt  
Nothin' like this  
Yeah, she's that one in a million  
We're two of a kind  
I was born to be hers  
She was made to be mine_

Custom Made -Andy Griggs

* * *

**Chapter Two -  
Jack Sparrow and his Mermaid**

Tommy and I walked back into the studio. He collapsed down into his chair. I leaned against the sound board. "Do you have any idea what you just did, Jude?" He said quietly.

"I don't really see any problem with it, Tom. We can pretend to be together easily. All we have to do is just act like we normally do." I told him. He shot me a look. "Tommy, I'm just kidding. Look, I know that you've been wanting to get back into the studio to record your own music and now you get to do that. You just get to have the added bonus of having me as your girlfriend." I smiled at him.

He chuckled. "You do realize that Darius is just using you, right?"

I leaned down toward him. "Duh." He laughed out loud. "I'm not stupid Tommy. But we might as well have some fun with it."

"I guess so." He reached up and took my hand in his. I smiled. It felt good. "So what are you going to be for Halloween?"

* * *

"A MERMAID?!" screamed Portia. "You want to be a damn MERMAID?"

"Sure, why not?" I said. "Besides, since Tommy and I are 'together' now, its perfect."

"How is it perfect?" she asked.

"Doesn't every pirate dream of catching his own mermaid?"

She pondered this for a moment. "Fine, but you better frickin' believe you're gonna be one sexy mermaid." She sat down at her desk, picked up the phone, and starting talking to someone about making this costume.

I left her office and went to find Tommy. I found him in hospitality drinking a coffee. I came up next to him and stole his coffee taking a drink out of it.

"Thank _sweetie._ I was done with it anyways." He said sarcastically.

"Oh no problem, _babe._"

"So did she go for it?" he asked.

"Yep."

"I still don't understand why you'd want to be a mermaid. I mean I get the whole pirate/mermaid thing but still."

"My favorite movie is The Little Mermaid."

He looked at me. "Is it really?" I nodded. "Well then. You wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure." He grabbed his leather jacket off the back of his chair and stood up.

"Chinese?" He asked.

I nodded. What he did next shocked me. He reached down and took my hand in his. "Since we're dating now and everything we should probably show it off." He said.

I smiled and nodded.

* * *

After lunch, Tommy decided that we needed to go for a drive to talk about this whole thing. I didn't know where we were going but he seemed like he did.

"Where are we going, Tom?" I asked him.

"Somewhere we can talk. Why? Don't you trust me babe?" he had a smirk on his face.

"I trust you."

"Good."

* * *

It seemed like we drove forever although the clock in Tommy's Viper said it had only been half an hour. We pulled up this huge house. A mansion really. It was completely gated and had a security guard posted outside. **(**See this mansion on my profile**)** Tommy rolled down his window as we approached the main gate. The security guard looked at him for a moment then to me and then back to Tommy. "Welcome back, Mr. Quincy." he said.

He pushed a button and the large gate swung open. Tommy pulled the car up to the front of the house and two valets came to each side of the car. The one on my side opened up my door and held his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me out of the car. Tommy waited for me at the bottom of the stairs to the large mansion. One of the valets got into the viper and drove it around the mansion into the garage I guessed.

Tommy motioned for me to join him. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I took Tommy's hand and let him lead me into the house. We walked into his living room and it took my breath away. **(**See his living room, bedroom, and kitchen on my profile.**)**

He sat down on one of its large brown couches and patted the seat next to him. I sat down. "Where are we, Tommy?"

"This is my home." He said. I looked at him astonished. "Okay, its one of my homes."

"Only one?" I said giggling.

He looked over at me like I was crazy. "Yeah only one."

"Well then. What are we doing here?" I asked.

"We're here because I don't think you're really ready for this sort of relationship."

"Why's that?"

"You're too young, Jude."

"Oh please, Tommy. Don't start that." I said standing up.

"Jude I'm being serious. I really don't think you're ready for this kind of relationship."

"I don't see why you're acting like this Tommy." I sat back down after he patted the seat again.

"You're a teenager Jude. Darius and Tanya are talking about a serious, everyone-thinks-we're-gonna-get-married serious, type of relationship. Are you ready for something like that?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I'm ready for something like that." I told him. And the truth was, I was actually ready for that sort of being-together. I had loved Tommy for as long as I'd known him and I was ready to actually ready to be with him. Completely with him.

"You're saying that you're ready for tabloids to ask you if we're sleeping together. You're ready for magazines to call you if you're my new slut. You're ready for photographers constantly trying to catch us together. You're ready for all the rumors that'll be started about us. You're ready for all that?"

"I'm ready to be with you."

He sighed. "Tommy, we've been practically dodging each other because of Darius and now he's giving us the go ahead! Why don't you want this?"

"I want it, Jude. Please believe me, I want it. I'm just worried that you don't. Or even if you do, that you'll regret it after all those things happen." He said.

I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against his. "I'm ready for this Tommy. I want you." I moved and let my lips press against his.

* * *

_So there's the second chapter of my new story. I hope you all have been enjoying this story. Please please please go to my profile and cast you vote in my poll to help me write this story. Thanks so much for all your reviews. ~Stassi_


	3. Very Important Author's Note

Just wanted to let anyone who still reads this story (since I haven't updated for decades lol) that I will be rewriting this story in an effort to add more details and make it a lot better story. I'll be deleting this version of the story on April 1st and you can view the new version of my story (as soon as I finish the first chapter) on my page. If you want a message letting you know that I have posted the new story, just let me know (via message or review) (yes, I like parentheses) and I will do so for you. Thank you guys so much for being faithful readers. I 3 all of u!


End file.
